This invention relates to a bag. More particularly, this invention relates to a bag of the type worn at the waist or the hip.
Many workers at film and stage production sites and construction sites, as well as management and security personnel at large social and business events, must carry one or more pieces of equipment for facilitating or enabling proper job performance. Such equipment commonly includes electronic communication devices such as two-way radios, cellular telephones, and beepers. The user normally carries these devices in his or her hands, which inhibits the use of the hands for other purposes. Pockets on clothing are generally too small to carry two-way radios, while most carry-all bags are too large and bulky to carry cellular telephones and beepers. Conventional waist or hip bags, conventionally termed "fanny packs," are not designed to ensure that the communication equipment is readily accessible and securely held. Moreover, conventional fanny packs are not conducive to holding several pieces of sensitive electronic communications equipment.
It is known to carry equipment such as two-way radios in holsters or holders which are laced onto the wearer's belt. Each such holder is limited to a single piece of equipment and cannot carry other items of any nature.